yugioh_metal_revolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuya Sakaki
Yuya Sakaki is the main protagonist of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is a born-entertainer who attends the You Show Duel School to advance his Dueling expertise and become an "Entertainment Duelist", a specific type of professional Duelist similar to his father. Physical Appearance Yuya is a young teenage boy with an average tall and lean physique, crimson eyes, and dual-colored green and crimson hair of average length sticking out in downwards pointing spikes all around his head in a similar manner to Jaden Yuki, with the exception of one short-upwards pointing spike of green hair. He wears his good-luck charm pendant on a simple string around his neck, and a buckled choker, and a pair of golden goggles with orange lenses on his forehead, with a blue star obscuring the right lens. Yuya wears a simple red t-shirt with a thick, silver-buckled brown belt over it, green pants with what appear to be "Deck pockets" on each leg, and magenta shoes, as well as crimson wristbands. He also wears his gold and red lined white school jacket over his shoulders like a cape, in a similar manner to Yami Yugi. Personality A fun-loving, adventurous and energetic boy, Yuya is very theatrical and loves to entertain people, traits he seems to inherited from his father, Yusho Sakaki. He idolized and loved his father very much and wishes to become an entertainer like him one day. After his father disappeared during an important match, Yuya was left heartbroken and traumatized by the event because his beloved father was labeled as a "coward". As Yoko Sakaki had stated, Yuya acts like a fool merely to beat people to insulting him about his father disappearing. Yuya even joked about his father when Gong brought up the fact that he should act more serious about his Duels like his father. However, after his Duel with Ishijima, during which he reportedly "reinvented" himself, Yuya displays a more serious demeanor, saving his theatrical persona for his finishing combos. Due to Yuya's initial buffoonery, his friends and other people are often baffled by Yuya's behavior and believes he doesn't take things seriously. Because his father was so famous, his friends and other people seems to have high expectations of Yuya to live up to his father's reputation while simultaneously quick to bring up Yusho's "cowardice" or scold him for his clownish actions. During his Duel with The Sledgehammer, Yuya proved to be quite clever and skilled in Action Duels, having learned everything from his father. Similar to Yugi Muto, Yuya has shown to have a good deal less self confidence than the protagonists in the previous series. As such, when he finds himself cornered (for example when Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was destroyed in his Duel against Sora Shiun'in), or something happens that breaks his confidence (like when Declan and Silvio used Pendulum Summoning), he tends to pull his goggles down so nobody can see his eyes. At times like these, he ends up recalling lessons from his father, or relies on support from his friends or mother to regain his confidence and continue the Duel. Yuya has a habit of putting his goggles over his eyes when he is either upset or embarrassed, something he did since he was young. When Yuya Duels, he announces "Ladies and gentlemen!" when he is about to perform a finishing move. Initially, Yuya was more emotionally vulnerable regarding Pendulum Summoning, believing it to be a power granted only to him. When both Declan and Silvio Pendulum Summoned, he was speechless, but coaching from Shuzo and the lessons he learned during his Qualification Duels have turned him into a Duelist that enjoys the challenge set before him, and he smiled as he was cornered by Silvio when he Pendulum Summoned in their rematch. Abilities * History Relationships Background in Other Media * Decks Yuya plays a "Performapal" deck, much like that of Evan Hatake. Deck: Performapal Miracles Duels Series Appearances Quotes * Trivia * Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Duelists Category:Maiami Second Middle School Students Category:You Show Duel School Students Category:Most Powerful Duelists Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Characters Category:Team Pendulum Category:Major Characters Category:Protagonists